characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Galactus
Galactus, the Devourer of Worlds, is a character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Background Born as Galan, Galactus was a brilliant scientist from the utopian planet Taa in a Universe preceding the current Marvel ones. Through his studies, Galan discovered that his Universe was collapsing, and would destroy itself very soon. He desperately tried to warn his fellow Taa-ans, but no one would listen. Eventually resolving to save himself, Galan quickly took a ship and traveled to the World Egg, which was at the center of the Universe. As his Universe died around him, Galan found a way to merge with the Egg, and survived the Big Crunch. When the 616 Universe was born, Galan was reborn as a being of pure energy named Galactus. For millions of years Galactus slept while collecting his energies, until the day he managed to build himself a suit of armor to contain his godly strength. With his suit complete, Galactus soon hungered for energy, which he found he could sate through the consumption of planets. Ever since then, Galactus has traveled the Universe as the Cosmic Entity of Equity and go on many adventures as he devours worlds to survive. Powers & Abilities *'Power Cosmic:' An immense pool of energy spread across the cosmos that Galactus controls. It is the source of his godly power. **'Size Augmentation:' Galactus is able to easily change his own size and mass. Though he is generally enormous, his size can range anywhere from barely rivaling a building to bigger than a star. **'Godly Strength: '''Using the Power Cosmic, Galactus could potentially lift an entire solar system's worth of weight on his own. **'Godly Speed: Despite Galactus rarely ever dodging, he can easily exceed the speed of light when push comes to shove. **'Nigh-Invulnerability: '''Due to his Power Cosmic, Galactus is utterly immune to diseases and toxins, as well as being nearly immune to damage. **'Energy Absorption: 'To sustain his existence, Galactus has become highly proficient at absorbing the life force and energies from nearly any source. Though he prefers the energy of planets and stars, he can also devour fire, electrical energies, and even absorb the gravitational force of a black hole. He can also devour quickly enough to snuff out stars like candles. **'Energy Projection: 'Galactus can shoot blasts of Power Cosmic powerful enough to easily destroy planets. **'Force Field Projection: 'Galactus can create barriers of energy to protect himself from attacks. **'Power Bestowal: Galactus can grant a portion of the Power Cosmic to anyone he desires, which can turn normal men into godlike beings with ease. **'Cosmic Awareness:' Whenever massive events that disturb the energies of the Universe occur, Galactus can sense it. **'Teleportation:' Galactus can teleport himself, others, or even entire planets to anywhere in the Universe at will. **'Telekinesis:' Galactus can telekinetically lift and move objects with his mind. With this power, he can move planet-sized objects at quick speeds or stop someone as fast as Silver Surfer in his tracks. **'Telepathy:' Galactus can read, communicate, or manipulate the minds of nearly anyone in the Universe. His telepathic powers are enough to overwhelm Thanos, and his barriers are enough to keep out the likes of Charles Xavier. **'Cosmic Portals:' Along with teleportation, Galactus can create inter-dimensional portals at will. **'Matter Manipulation:' Galactus can manipulate, rearrange, and transmute matter as he sees fit. With this, he turned his herald Terrax into a worm, into pure energy, then back into his original state. ***'Creation:' Galactus can create or resurrect any biological and/or mechanical life with his powers, even restoring an entire planet and its population at one point. ***'Regeneration: ' Using matter manipulation, the Devourer can heal himelf or others' wounds. Even if Galactus is destroyed in combat, he can will his body back together over a period of time. **'Soul Manipulation: '''With the Power Cosmic, Galactus can manipulate the very souls of people. Through souls, he can control their memories, emotions, and personalities. **'Flight:' Galactus can will himself to levitate or fly at immense speeds. *'Nigh-Omniscience:' Since he is the oldest known being in the Universe, as well as having the knowledge bestowed by being a Cosmic Entity, Galactus knows nearly everything about the Universe. Through his intellect, he has designed many weapons and ships far beyond any mortal race in complexity. Equipment Nullifier.jpg|The Ultimate Nullifier Elemental Converter.jpg|An elemental converter in action. Taa II.jpg|Taa II *'Ultimate Nullifier:' A unique weapon designed by Galactus himself, he uses it as a last resort against foes who can withstand his might. **'Absolute Destruction:' When wielding the weapon, Galactus can completely and utterly annihilate nearly anything he desires. In the hands of lesser people, it has been known to destroy themselves in the process. When Galactus himself wields it, however, it can destroy an entire reality on its own without destroying the Devourer. **'Summoning:' As the weapon is an aspect of Galactus himself, he can summon the weapon to his arms whenever it is needed. *'Elemental Converters:' A series of devices that Galactus uses to increase the efficiency of his devouring. *'Taa II:' A very massive Spaceship designed by Galactus himself out of the very first planet he ever destroyed. It took him a millennium to completely construct and he can call it to him from anywhere in the Universe. It's technologies are so advanced that not even Reed Richards, Earth's smartest scientist, could fully comprehend it. Feats Strength *Destroys galaxies as a side effect of his fights when well fed. *Granted Silver Surfer the Power Cosmic, with which he can destroy a Solar System, with only a tiny fraction of his power. *Defeated Thanos with a somewhat casual blast, even with the Titan's shields up. *Casually oneshots Silver Surfer. *Said to strike with the power of a thousand Suns. *Stated that fighting with an equal could destroy the Universe. *Surpasses an Infinity Gem (particularly the Soul) in raw power. *Barriers keep out Thanos. *Destroyed 3 solar systems with one blast. *Easily moves a galaxy with just a wave of a hand. *Can casually wipe out a Nova Level Parasite in a single hit. *Can manhandle Thor even while weakened. *Matched the power of the Pheonix Force while hungry. *A fight between Mephisto and Galactus is enough to threaten the entire universe. *Considered a Cosmic Entity, which are the top-tier gods of the Marvel Universe as well as forces of nature. **Matches Death, Odin, the Celestials, and the Stranger in ranking. Speed *Can travel to any planet in the Universe in a matter of days. *Easily reacts to attacks from several Avengers at once. *Granted Silver Surfer a portion of his speed, who can move much faster than light. *Can easily dodge the High Evolutionary's attack. Durability * Can withstand strikes from characters like Thor and the Hulk and still be able to fight on like nothing happened. * Effortlessly survives being the filler of a planet sandwich while starving and weakened. * Tanked a blast of Thanos' full might with only a broken helmet. * Withstood a blast from Doctor Strange, one of the strongest heroes in Marvel, without harm. * Quickly recovered from a headbutt from Odin, who is the devourer's equal in combat. * Easily survived a point-blank supernova. * Casually survives absolute zero temperature. * Casually survives being in the center of the galaxy. * Can casually sit inside of an exploding star. * At a weakened state, takes Chaos King's blast without even lifting a finger to protect himself. * Would destroy a black hole if he entered it. Skill * Is older than the Universe and thus has billions of years of experience. * Had destroyed countless planets in the entire Marvel Universe. * Has taken on the entire Avengers roster while starving. * Matched In-Betweener, a lesser Cosmic Entity in the Marvel Universe, in combat while hungry. * Very nearly defeated Mephisto in his own realm. * Took on four Celestials at once and nearly won. * Has built many complex devices, such as Taa II or his suit of armor. * Matches reality warpers in combat. * Doom stated that a reality warping Cosmic Cube amplified by Anilhilus's Cosmic Control Rod is a fraction of Galactus' power. Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' Galactus tends to underestimate his opponents due to being an all-powerful embodiment of the Power Cosmic. Because of this, Galactus also barely ever dodges, prefering instead to just withstand attacks. *'Hunger:''' While his power is immense and practically unstoppable, Galactus runs off of a very finite pool of power that he must refill by devouring planets suitable for life. Without using his strength, he can sustain himself for a month beforing needing to feed once more. In battle, however, the energy he uses quickly drains his power and weakens him drastically. Fun Facts *In a fantastic four cartoon, he was voiced by the late Tony Jay. *Galactus once ate every twinkie on Earth. *Galactus actually has a daughter. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Aliens Category:True Neutral Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Disney Category:Completed Profiles Category:Immortal Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Nigh-Omnipotents Category:Featured Profiles